


film documentary

by ilydenki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Akira, Cock Warming, Creampie, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Top!Goro, Voyeurism, akira in a skirt, and panties, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilydenki/pseuds/ilydenki
Summary: they were supposed to be watching some documentary akechi was interested in, but akechi seemed more enticed by what akira was wearing
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 161





	film documentary

It was three on the dot as Akira waited to hear the ring of the bell to enter Leblanc. Akechi was supposed to visit so they could watch a documentary together. Some pretentious one about the movie history in Japan. In all honestly, Akira didn't show any interest in the documentary, but he found it at the DVD store he goes to and thought Akechi might enjoy it.

As his phone presented the time of 15:01, Akira thought something was wrong. It was unnatural for Akechi to be even a minute late to anything. He was either there on time or way too early. Just as he was contemplating where the detective was, he heard the bell of the door downstairs. Sojiro had kindly welcomed this person in and offered a coffee. The voice reciprocated with a "No thank you, I'm here to see Kurusu."

With a pinch of excitement, Akira could almost bring himself to get out of bed. Keyword being " _almost_." Of course, he did take his time to get changed out of his pyjamas but felt it much warmer to simply stay buried under his blankets. The attachment to his bed was much stronger than the need to welcome Akechi into the coffee shop.

Rolling his eyes, Akechi scoffed at the sight in front of him. Akira, laying with his face buried against the wall, scrolling through his phone. He must have engulfed himself too fully in the media feed that he forgot completely that Akechi had entered. "Nice to see you, Kurusu," Akechi muttered, setting his coat down on the dresser.

Sitting down on the bed, Akechi awaited his friend to get out from under the covers and pay attention to him. It wouldn't take much convincing, as Akechi was at the top of Akira's favourite people list. Groaning, the black-haired boy threw the sheets off of him and let his feet dangle off of the bed.

"Akira, _what_?" Akechi said with such confusion, staring at the boy's attire. It wasn't all entirely foreign for Akira to wear what he had on, but perhaps Akechi simply never seen it on him. A blue sweater tucked into a black tennis skirt. Never had he worn something like this in front of Goro, making it a weird experience to see his figure with such feminine clothing.

Shrugging, Akira didn't mind the outlandish reaction, understanding where Akechi was coming from. "Futaba insisted I buy skirts. Honestly, I don't mind them. Girls are so lucky that they can wear these." The way Akira played with the hem of the skirt made Goro's eyes light up, though he wasn't sure why. "Documentary time, you up for it?"

Akira got up from the bed and kneeled down next to his television. The DVD labelled "Film and Fascination" laid next to the TV, being picked up by Akira's delicate hands. While inserting the disc, Akira felt a stare burning into him, watching every move that he made. It wasn't his intention to gain the full attention of Akechi, but he surely didn't mind it.

They had been dating for a few months now, but Akechi was always reserved with their relationship. It wasn't so much him being distant, it was more of him wanting to take his time, not wanting to rush anything. The confirmation of their relationship didn't change the way they treated each other, as Akechi would still treat Akira as no more than a friend. This was something Akira was okay with, knowing that Akechi would have to go by his own pace to be comfortable.

So, to currently have all of Akechi's attention on the fabric caressing Akira's thighs, it felt good; maybe even powerful. "Goro, I asked if you wanted me to start it," Akira repeated, standing up from the television. Being too caught up in the way the skirt looked, Akechi shot his eyes upward, making eye-contact with Akira.

"Oh, yes, you can go ahead," sighing, Akechi leaned back on his wrists. This was going to be such a difficult time watching the documentary when Akira looked like this. Akira pressed play on the remote, walking back to sit with his boyfriend as the documentary started. The close proximity made Akechi's heart beat faster, although he was unaware of how unbelievably fast it was going.

The documentary had started but Akechi was having so much trouble keeping his eyes on the screen. Right next to him sat his boyfriend, cross-legged, running his fingertips in circles around his thighs. How badly he wanted that to be his hand. Somewhere inside him, a rush of adrenaline hit, convincing Akechi to place his hand on the boy's thigh. With no hesitation, Akechi gripped the boy's thigh, lightly digging his nails into the skin.

A moan suppressed itself in Akira's throat, begging to let Akechi know how good that felt. The feeling of Akechi showing dominance made Akira's mind think faster than it ever has. "O-oh my," Akira breathed, watching Goro's thumb caress his inner thigh. "Um, do you like the documentary?" It was hard to break Akira's walls down, but Akechi made it too easy with just one hand.

Without paying much attention to the boy next to him, Akechi answered, "Thank you for inviting me over. This documentary is truly interesting." In all honestly, Akechi had his eyes on the screen but his ears were only picking up the staggered breath of his boyfriend.

It didn't take too long until Akira grew accustomed to the hand placement of his boyfriend. This became more of a challenge to the detective; wanting to see how far he could go until it broke Akira. Especially when he's in such a pretty outfit. It was all a game to Goro, wanting to get the highest score.

Grazing his hand farther up, he managed to feel the fabric of Akira's briefs- _wait_. "What the fuck?" Akechi ran his fingers continuously over the same fabric, star-struck at what his boyfriend was wearing. "Akira," he leaned over to the boy. "Would you mind showing me what's underneath this pretty skirt?" The detective already had a perfect image in his mind of what he was feeling but needed the confirmation.

"That would be too fun, now wouldn't it?" Akira grinned, refusing to meet Akechi's eyes and paying attention to the documentary. His knowing smile let Akechi know everything he needed to know. That certainly was panties Akira was wearing. No matter how hard he tried, the detective couldn't help but imagine the colour and how his boyfriend looked in nothing but those panties.

All this fabric brought Akechi was hell. Being so caught up on the panties, he was completely oblivious to the growing tent between his thighs. Between the two boys, the one with the black hair was fully aware of the predicament the other one was in. To use this to his advantage, he sat up and pushed one leg over, placing each knee at each side of the boy.

"What happened to too much fun- _oh_ ," Akechi leaned back, watching as his boyfriend sent himself down on that tent in his pants. Of course, this wouldn't be too much trouble; that would be if Akira didn't start slowly grinding himself against the said tent. "What's gotten into you?" Akechi growled against Akira's ear. "You've never acted like this for me."

Continuing to rut himself against the feeling of Akechi's hardening cock, Akira whined. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what had gotten into him, but he knew that hand on his thigh previously must have had a huge part to do with it. "Like what?" Akira breathed, maintaining his composure. "Tell me what I'm acting like." Although he didn't know why he was acting like this, he did know what he wanted his boyfriend to call him.

Grazing his fingers along the boy's hips, Goro spoke, "You're acting like a little whore, sweetheart." This was far more different from the usual way they would talk to each other. Like stated prior, Akechi would treat Akira as no more than a friend, even with their relationship status. Who knew that all it took to jump the gun was a simple tennis skirt.

All those words gained was a whine and more grinding. As much as Akechi has never spoken in such a tone, Akira has never acted out ever like this. He was much rather composed and didn't have such strong feelings for anyone before Goro. Now that the one man that he ever loved was saying these things to him, it felt so much better than any orgasm Akira had given himself.

"You wore this skirt hoping for this reaction, didn't you?" Goro exhaled, his hands continuing to trace themselves over the skin of his boyfriend's hips. Akira affirmed in another whine, slightly nodding his head. "What else was a part of your plan, _princess_."

Holy shit. What the hell?! Not once has Akira been called that and he was so glad Goro would be the first to say it. It sounded like straight honey when it rolled off of his tongue. Why was he feeling such strong positive emotions towards that one word? Akira was sure that he was a guy, so perhaps its the attraction to wanting to be called more feminine names. Whatever it was, he knew that word sounded so good.

"To be good for you," Akira admitted. "I'm your princess, aren't I?" It didn't take long for Akira to completely warm up to the name, both literally and figuratively. He felt his crotch get hotter and push at the fabric of his panties, begging to be freed. Grinding down more aggressively, Akira wanted to let Akechi know how bad he wanted everything that would come to him. "What do y-you wanna do?"

Akechi eyed the boy in front of him; he was losing his composure quickly by just rocking himself against Akechi's hard-on. "I want to see how good you can be for me." It was such a limited sentence, but it got Akira going. Like he survived off it, he created so much friction between the boys, whining more needily. "Unless you're too pathetic and can't be of use?"

That was all the challenge Akira needed to prove his worth. Latching his lips against the neck of the detective, he began biting and sucking, all while rutting himself harder. "I'm not pathetic, I'm not pathetic," he repeated between kisses, whimpering. "I'm good, I'm so good," he reached his hand down to caress Akechi's crotch. Feeling his way to the button of his pants, he undid them, undoing the zipper and slipping his fingers down to his cock.

Gasping, Akechi rushed his hand up to Akira's hair, gripping tight. To his surprise, Akira moaned and threw his head backwards, his fingers twitching. "Oh, baby likes that? You are so much fun," Akechi stifled a laugh, moving Akira's wrist closer to his crotch. "Either you be quiet or you turn up the volume on your shitty TV. I'm the only one that gets to hear you, understand?"

Nodding frantically, Akira shakily reached for the remote and turned the volume up by a dozen, hoping that would drown out his noises. "Only you, no one else," Akira reassured Akechi, then dove his lips right back to the boy's neck. Small hickeys began to form and Akira looked at them like they were works of art. They were paintings he could be proud of. Marks that Akechi could look at the next day and be reminded of what had happened.

Moving his fingers around the shaft of the detective, Akira smirked against Akechi's neck as he felt the boy tremble slightly. Of course, this small amount of submissiveness was just too much for the detective and he decided to give Akira a reality check. Pulling on his hair once again, he leaned into his ear, "Don't get smug, and don't forget that I can make you regret anything you do. Now tell me you're going to be good for me. Tell me that, princess."

This brought all of Akira's defences down, allowing him to submit to Akechi without any problems. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be good for you. I'm your princess to use, you make me feel good-" and before he could stop himself, Akira accidentally let one last word slip. "-sir." With a gasp and quick reddening of the face, Akira sat there in pure terror. Terrified of how Akechi would react to this but also how Akira had never been so small, never been so docile.

"Wow..." Akechi breathed, needing time to process what had just happened. Just as Akira felt bliss given the name of "princess," Akechi was over the moon with the slip up that just occurred. "Your mouth is so pretty, why don't you put it to use?"

With no hesitation, Akira pushed himself off the lap of the boyfriend and sat on his ankles. Fidgeting with the hem of the boy's pants, Akira managed to move them down enough to have Akechi's boxers have some air. In the blink of an eye, Akira had pulled the boxers down to see Akechi's length spring free. Precum was glistening on the tip, making the adrenaline pulse through Akira even faster.

The black-haired boy dove right into Akechi's cock, lapping his tongue around the base, begging to taste every inch of his boyfriend. A hand was added onto the length, stroking the places his mouth couldn't reach. He wanted to be as good as possible for his boyfriend, no matter what he had to do. Akechi's length hit the back of Akira's throat, and instead of stopping, he emitted a soft moan, vibrating around the cock.

"Whore!" Akechi gasped, maintaining a low voice, trying not to get caught. "Keep your mouth around me, I'm gonna cum in you. You're okay with swallowing, good boy?" Before he could answer, Akechi gripped Akira's hair once more and pushed his nose down until it hit his pelvis. This wasn't much of a problem, as the black-haired boy was okay with it anyway.

In any other situation, Akira was Akechi's lovely boyfriend. Right now, Akira was Akechi's perfect cocksleeve. Neither of them knew how submissive and dominant the other could be, alas, here was Akira being forced down Akechi's cock. Who knew if after this they would view each other differently. No matter, both of them felt complete ecstasy at this moment.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves was at the complete disposal to the infamous Detective Prince. This gave more of a rush to Joker, the idea that his boyfriend used to be the one that was working to destroy him. That was metaphorical, but now he was literally destroying him. His mind has never been so hazy, and to think all it took was being used.

With a few more moans vibrating around the cock, Akechi gripped tight on to Akira's hair, letting out faltered breaths. There wasn't any warning when hot liquid spewed down Akira's throat. Lifting himself off the twitching cock, Akira felt the liquid run down his throat while some made a mess dripping down his chin. It was something about watching his boyfriend with dilated pupils wipe the residue with his thumb and lick it off that got Akechi thinking.

"Was I a good boy?" Akira murmured, feeling his throat turn dry. Returning back to his place on Akechi's lap, he pulled Akechi's boxers back up to make a more comfortable sitting position. "Want to be so good for you," Akira leaned closer to his boyfriend's ear. "Sir." Now that he knew what got Goro off, he was going to use it to his advantage.

"You were so good," Akechi moved a stray piece of hair behind Akira's ear. "Do you think good boys deserve a reward?" He traced his finger from Akira's jaw down to his neck, then slowly wrapping his fingers around it, delicately. While his left hand did this, his right hand was pacing itself up the boy's thigh, shifting up the tennis skirt. As the skirt was lifted up enough, he took a peek at the panties while he had a chance.

_Black laced panties_. "You really are a slut, huh?" Akechi caressed his hand against the prominent bulge that had been growing underneath the skirt. Just the simplicity of contact drove Akira into a needy, whining mess. If Akechi wasn't careful, he would have Akira's cum just spilling out into those pretty panties. "Be a good slut for me then and take those off," Akechi removed his hand, making Akira wince at the loss of contact.

Of course, he would do anything to get it back. No hesitation, he stood up and wiggled out of them, kicking them down next to the bed. While he was doing this, Akechi had pulled off his pants completely, throwing them right next to where Akira had left his panties. They were in a whole rapture of each other; Akechi seeing his boyfriend's full, mouth-watering length and Akira seeing that his boyfriend's cock was hardening again.

"Think you would feel so good inside of me," Akira whined, playing with the hem of his skirt, trying to stop from touching himself. "Can I please be your toy, sir?" That goddamned voice of his was so innocent, no matter the situation they were in. He drew out words like a melody, his voice so pretty.

Goro watched as the boy stood, staring at his boyfriend's bulge. "Come, sit on it, baby," Akechi said as he pulled his boxers down once again. "Do you have any lube?" He may have been a sadist, but he didn't want Akira hurting himself just so his boyfriend could feel pleasure. Akira nodded and opened up a drawer by his desk, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Handing it to Akechi, he allowed his boyfriend to emit it into his own hand and lather the lube on his own cock. It was only mere seconds, but Akira felt so impatient watching his boyfriend touch himself. He couldn't wait any longer as he watched the slow strokes; Akira pounced on to Akechi, removing his hands from his cock. Carefully, he lowered himself on his boyfriend's cock, gasping at how the length felt.

"God, you fucking whore," Akechi growled, watching Akira bounce on his cock. Sitting up straight, he leaned in to kiss the boy, allowing any moans to be swallowed. Taking Akira by surprise, Akechi forced his thighs down, making him take the entire length. As this took him off guard, Akechi made sure he did make and noise by kissing him one again. Their mouths moved so in sync that they felt like one.

Akechi kept a strong weight down on Akira's thighs, wishing for him to be a cockwarmer. Akira took this hint and stayed still, aside from rocking his hips ever so slightly. The sensation burned inside of the boy, loving how it felt to have his boyfriend inside of him. "So good," Akira whined, tears striking his eyes. "Love when you use me like a good princess."

The mere thought of Akira made Akechi go wild, needing to ruin him. There needed to be bruises all over him. There needed to be love marks where anyone could see. Latching his lips on to the boy's neck, Akechi sucked and maintained the weight holding down Akira's thighs. They shook in arousal, needing to stay still to be Akechi's perfect little fucktoy. Small hickeys formed on the boy's neck, dark and purple.

"Ca-Can you please touch me? I need to cum so bad," Akira cried, feeling his cock begging to finish. He had been at his limit for a while now but was too scared to bring it up. He was so focused on making his boyfriend feel good that he completely disregarded his own needs.

The detective didn't hesitate to help the boy. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, although not moving his palm. "Work for it, baby, fuck yourself into my hand." This was going to be pleasurable for both of them, as Akechi knew how to make both of them happy.

Akira thrust into Akechi's hand but seemed to forget about the cock that he had been sitting on, as when he thrust, he had to cover his mouth because of how good he felt. Grinding so violently, Akira couldn't help but overstimulate himself. Mind gone hazy from being used, he needed permission to cum. "Please, can I cum, Goro?"

Akechi watched as Akira bit down scarily hard on his bottom lip. "Please what?" He wasn't going to let the nickname he was so graciously given go. If his boyfriend wanted to finish so bad then he would remember what he had to do to gain permission.

"Sir!" He gasped, feeling tears start to form. "Please, sir! You make me feel so good!" Even with those words, he wanted to prove how good he felt by bouncing on Akechi's cock again, pushing himself into his palm as well. Akira's hair placed messily over his eyes, he was such a mess.

Reaching his hand to the back of his head, Akechi laced his fingers through the boy's hair. "You deserve it, baby, you can cum," Akechi gripped hard on Akira's hair, overstimulating him even more.

Surprising the two of them, Akira let out a gut-wrenching squeal, riding out his high. He was too in the clouds to realize that his cum went all over his boyfriend's shirt. The customers downstairs probably heard Akira, as well as Sojiro. This fear of being caught made the black-haired boy grind himself down faster, loving the amount of contact he was getting.

"I'm gonna- _fuck_. I'm gonna cum in you," Akechi's breath faltered, weakly covering his mouth with his fingers. The knot building up in his stomach was slowly becoming undone, his climax about to reach its peak.

That knot quickly undid itself, Akechi's cum pouring out into Akira. His boyfriend squirmed at the feeling of being full, trying his best to not make another noise. Grabbing Akechi's wrist, Akira positioned his thumb on his tongue and closed his mouth, using that to shut up. Moaning around it, Akira stopped riding his boyfriend and instead sat quietly, shaking.

"We should get my shirt washed, shouldn't we?" Akechi smirked, using his thumb to open up the boy's mouth. "Let's go, princess."

Akira whined, "Can we please cuddle?" It would never be obvious that Akira was both such a whore and addicted to physical touch. Tears were drying on his cheeks, glimmering in the artificial light.

"We can cuddle as long as you want, right after we get this cleaned up." Akechi lifted Akira off his cock and kissed him sweetly, giving him a little of that physical touch that he craved. "In all honesty, I just want to watch you walk by all the people downstairs. I want to see how flustered you get walking by them with cum leaking out of you."

Whining once again, Akira became aware of the loss inside of him and instead became aware of the cum steadily dripping out of him. "We could- yeah maybe I'd like that," Akira admitted, flustered and embarrassed.

Akechi stood up, looking down at his boyfriend. Pushing strands of his hair behind Akira's ear, Akechi left a soft kiss to his cheek, smiling down at him when losing contact. The two of them went from treating each other as friends to fucking each other and giving the other a pet name. "Let's go then, princess." Even if he had heard that word over and over, it would never fail to bring butterflies to Akira's stomach.


End file.
